ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Univerlages
is an race of aliens that look like jellyfishes. A single Univerlages appeared in episode 49 of Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 85 m *Tentacle length: 70 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Birthplace: Aquarius Third Star History Ultraman Ace Univerlages arrived on Earth with its spaceship and sent Aquarius in her human form to Earth while Univerlages stayed in its cloud form. Aquarius contacted Univerlages about the environment of Earth using the vase she carries which was a communicator. Univerlages thought Earth would be great as a colony for the Aquarius System and the alien told Aquarius to get ready for a full-scale battle. The Univerlages in the dark cloud told her they would wait on Earth to replenish energy for the battle for Earth. Then Univerlages turned into it's "jellyfish form" and destroyed a airplane passing by. TAC got news of the plane crash and went to investigate. When they got there they noticed the dark cloud and got attacked by Univerlages. TAC shot at the jellyfish but did no affect. Seij Hokuto drove his plane near Univergales but was by his tentacles and his plane's fuel ran out by Univerlages' gas. TAC paratchued out of there planes and retreated. After Aquarius threatens some villagers and calls Univerlages and his cloud form "God", the villagers tie up the TAC members and Aquarius and the villagers worship Univerlages to "bring sunlight back". The villagers and Aquarius prepare to burn the TAC members and worship Univerlages more but then Yamanaka unties the other TAC members after the cultists went away. Univerlages' cloud form strikes lighting at Aquarius (which is actually a type of communcation) and Aquarius tells Univerlages about how foolish the villagers were and take the cult as the sign that Earth is now Univerlages' colony. After TAC skirmishes with Aquarius and TAC is confronted by the cultists, Yurkio and Captain Ryu disperse Univerlages' black cloud and reveal the alien's spaceship. TAC shoots the spaceship only for no affect and Univerlages' monster form is summoned! However its reign is short lived as Yoshimura kills it with their Laser Gun. Univerlages' spaceship is shortly afterwards downed and destroyed but the alien's final wish was to summon the monster form of Aquarius. Trivia *Univerlages is the only Seijin operated as a marionette in Ultraman Ace, a practice that would become more popular in Ultraman Leo. *It is also the only Seijin single-handedly defeated by TAC without any assistance from Ultraman Ace. (although Ace didn't kill Firemons or Gasegon, he's responsible for holding them back long enough for TAC to eventually destroy them with their laser.) *Univerlages' relation to Yapool is unknown beside carrying his Choju. Powers and Weapons *Tentacles: Univerlages has three tentacles used to attack and ensnare enemies. *Spaceship Mode: Univerlages can disguise itself into a spaceship and hide in the clouds. *Gas: Univerlages in its monster form has gas around it which can mess with airplane travel. Gallery Univerlages-1.png Univerlages-2.jpg Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Yapool's agents Category:Kaiju